pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Tyson
border | caption = Tyson at SXSW, 2011 | realname = Michael Gerard Tyson | nationality = American | nickname = | height = 5 ft 10 in | reach = 71 in | weight = Heavyweight | birth_date = | birth_place = Brownsville, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, U.S. | style = Orthodox | total = 58 | wins = 50 | KO = 44 | losses = 6 | no contests = 2 | website = }} Michael Gerard Tyson or Malik Abdul Aziz ( ; born June 30, 1966) is an American former professional boxer who competed from 1985 to 2005. He reigned as the undisputed world heavyweight champion and holds the record as the youngest boxer to win a heavyweight title at 20 years, 4 months and 22 days old. Tyson won his first 19 professional fights by knockout, 12 of them in the first round. He won the WBC title in 1986 after stopping Trevor Berbick in two rounds, and added the WBA and IBF titles after defeating James Smith and Tony Tucker in 1987. This made Tyson the first heavyweight boxer to simultaneously hold the WBA, WBC and IBF titles, and the only heavyweight to successively unify them. Tyson became the lineal champion in 1988 when he knocked out Michael Spinks in 91 seconds of the first round. He successfully defended his titles nine times, which included victories over Larry Holmes and Frank Bruno. In 1990, Tyson lost the titles to underdog Buster Douglas, who knocked him out in the tenth round. Attempting to regain the titles, Tyson defeated Donovan Ruddock twice in 1991, but pulled out of a fight with then-undisputed heavyweight champion Evander Holyfield (who had defeated Douglas later in 1990) due to a rib injury. In 1992, Tyson was convicted of rape and sentenced to six years in prison, but was released after serving three years. After his release in 1995, he engaged in a series of comeback fights. He won the WBC and WBA titles in 1996, after defeating Frank Bruno and Bruce Seldon by knockout. With his defeat of Bruno, Tyson joined Floyd Patterson, Muhammad Ali, Tim Witherspoon, Evander Holyfield, George Foreman as the only men in boxing history to have regained a heavyweight championship after having lost it. After being stripped of the WBC title in the same year, Tyson lost the WBA title to Evander Holyfield by an eleventh-round stoppage. Their infamous 1997 rematch ended when Tyson was disqualified for biting Holyfield's ears. In 2002, Tyson fought for the world heavyweight title again at the age of 35, losing by knockout to Lennox Lewis. Tyson retired from professional boxing in 2006, after being knocked out in consecutive matches against Danny Williams and Kevin McBride. Tyson declared bankruptcy in 2003, despite having received over $30 million for several of his fights and $300 million during his career. At the time it was reported that he had approximately $23 million of debt. Tyson was well known for his ferocious and intimidating boxing style as well as his controversial behavior inside and outside the ring. Nicknamed "Iron," and "Kid Dynamite" in his early career, and later known as "The Baddest Man on the Planet," Tyson is considered one of the best heavyweights of all time. He was ranked No. 16 on The Ring s list of 100 greatest punchers of all time, and No. 1 in the ESPN.com list of "The Hardest Hitters in Heavyweight History." Sky Sports rated him as "the scariest boxer ever," and described him as "perhaps the most ferocious fighter to step into a professional ring." He has been inducted into the International Boxing Hall of Fame and the World Boxing Hall of Fame. Early life Michael Gerard Tyson was born in Brownsville, Brooklyn, New York on June 30, 1966. He has an elder brother named Rodney (born c. 1961) and had an elder sister named Denise, who died of a heart attack at age 24 in February 1990. Tyson's biological father is listed as "Purcell Tyson" (who was from Jamaica) on his birth certificate, but the man Tyson had known as his father was Jimmy Kirkpatrick. Kirkpatrick was from Grier Town, North Carolina (a predominantly black neighborhood that was annexed by the city of Charlotte), where he was one of the neighborhood's top baseball players. Kirkpatrick married and had a son, Tyson's half-brother Jimmie Lee Kirkpatrick, who would help to integrate Charlotte high school football in 1965. In 1959, Jimmy Kirkpatrick left his family and moved to Brooklyn, where he met Tyson's mother, Lorna Mae (Smith) Tyson. Mike Tyson was born in 1966. Kirkpatrick frequented pool halls, gambled and hung out on the streets. "My father was just a regular street guy caught up in the street world", Tyson said. Kirkpatrick abandoned the Tyson family around the time Mike was born, leaving Tyson's mother to care for the children on her own.Puma, Mike., Sportscenter Biography: 'Iron Mike' explosive in and out of ring, ESPN.com, October 10, 2005. Retrieved March 27, 2007 Kirkpatrick died in 1992. The family lived in Bedford-Stuyvesant until their financial burdens necessitated a move to Brownsville when Tyson was 10 years old. Tyson's mother died six years later, leaving 16-year-old Tyson in the care of boxing manager and trainer Cus D'Amato, who would become his legal guardian. Tyson later said, "I never saw my mother happy with me and proud of me for doing something: she only knew me as being a wild kid running the streets, coming home with new clothes that she knew I didn't pay for. I never got a chance to talk to her or know about her. Professionally, it has no effect, but it's crushing emotionally and personally."Mike Tyson Quotes . Kjkolb.tripod.com. Retrieved on November 25, 2011. Throughout his childhood, Tyson lived in and around high-crime neighborhoods. According to an interview in Details, his first fight was with a bigger youth who had pulled the head off one of Tyson's pigeons. Tyson was repeatedly caught committing petty crimes and fighting those who ridiculed his high-pitched voice and lisp. By the age of 13, he had been arrested 38 times. He ended up at the Tryon School for Boys in Johnstown, New York. Tyson's emerging boxing ability was discovered there by Bobby Stewart, a juvenile detention center counselor and former boxer. Stewart considered Tyson to be an outstanding fighter and trained him for a few months before introducing him to Cus D'Amato. Tyson dropped out of high school as a junior. He would later be awarded an honorary Doctorate in Humane Letters from Central State University in 1989. Kevin Rooney also trained Tyson, and he was occasionally assisted by Teddy Atlas, although Atlas was dismissed by D'Amato when Tyson was 15. Rooney eventually took over all training duties for the young fighter.Mike Tyson Net Worth, NetWorthCity.com. Retrieved May 30, 2014. Amateur career As an amateur, Tyson won gold medals at the 1981 and 1982 Junior Olympic Games, defeating Joe Cortez in 1981 and beating Kelton Brown in 1982. Brown's corner threw in the towel in the first round. He holds the Junior Olympic record for quickest knockout (8 seconds). He won every bout at the Junior Olympic Games by knockout. He fought Henry Tillman twice as an amateur, losing both bouts by decision. Tillman went on to win heavyweight gold at the 1984 Summer Olympics in Los Angeles.Foreman and Tyson Book a Doubleheader, N.Y. Times article, 1990-05-01, Retrieved on August 10, 2013 Professional career Rise to stardom Tyson made his professional debut as an 18-year-old on March 6, 1985, in Albany, New York. He defeated Hector Mercedes via a first round knockout. He had 15 bouts in his first year as a professional. Fighting frequently, Tyson won 26 of his first 28 fights by KO or TKO; 16 of those came in the first round."Iron" Mike Tyson, Cyberboxingzone.com Boxing record. Retrieved April 27, 2007. The quality of his opponents gradually increased to journeyman fighters and borderline contenders, like James Tillis, David Jaco, Jesse Ferguson, Mitch Green and Marvis Frazier. His win streak attracted media attention and Tyson was billed as the next great heavyweight champion. D'Amato died in November 1985, relatively early into Tyson's professional career, and some speculate that his death was the catalyst to many of the troubles Tyson was to experience as his life and career progressed.Hornfinger, Cus D'Amato, SaddoBoxing.com. Retrieved March 27, 2007. Tyson's first nationally televised bout took place on February 16, 1986, at Houston Field House in Troy, New York against journeyman heavyweight Jesse Ferguson. Tyson knocked down Ferguson with an uppercut in the fifth round that broke Ferguson's nose.Oates, Joyce C., Mike Tyson, Life Magazine via author's website, November 22, 1986. Retrieved March 11, 2007. During the sixth round, Ferguson began to hold and clinch Tyson in an apparent attempt to avoid further punishment. After admonishing Ferguson several times to obey his commands to box, the referee finally stopped the fight near the middle of the sixth round. The fight was initially ruled a win for Tyson by disqualification (DQ) of his opponent. The ruling was "adjusted" to a win by technical knockout (TKO) after Tyson's corner protested that a DQ win would end Tyson's string of knockout victories, and that a knockout would have been the inevitable result. The rationale offered for the revised outcome was that the fight was actually stopped because Ferguson could not (rather than would not) continue boxing. On November 22, 1986, Tyson was given his first title fight against Trevor Berbick for the World Boxing Council (WBC) heavyweight championship. Tyson won the title by second round TKO, and at the age of 20 years and 4 months became the youngest heavyweight champion in history.Pinnington, Samuel., Trevor Berbick – The Soldier of the Cross , Britishboxing.net, January 31, 2007. Retrieved March 11, 2007. Tyson's dominant performance brought many accolades. Donald Saunders wrote: "The noble and manly art of boxing can at least cease worrying about its immediate future, now that it has discovered a heavyweight champion fit to stand alongside Dempsey, Tunney, Louis, Marciano and Ali." Tyson intimidated fighters with his strength, combined with outstanding hand speed, accuracy, coordination and timing. Para, Murali., "Iron" Mike Tyson – His Place in History, Eastsideboxing.com, September 25. Retrieved April 17, 2007. Tyson also possessed notable defensive abilities, holding his hands high in the Peek-a-Boo style taught by his mentor Cus D'Amato to slip under and weave around his opponent's punches while timing his own. Richmann What If Mike Tyson And Kevin Rooney Reunited?, Saddoboxing.com, February 24, 2006. Retrieved April 17, 2007. One of Tyson's trademark moves was a right hook to his opponent's body followed by a right uppercut to his opponent's chin; very few boxers could remain standing if caught by this combination. Lorenzo Boyd, Jesse Ferguson and Jose Ribalta were each knocked down by this combination. Undisputed champion Expectations for Tyson were extremely high, and he embarked on an ambitious campaign to fight all of the top heavyweights in the world. Tyson defended his title against James Smith on March 7, 1987, in Las Vegas, Nevada. He won by unanimous decision and added Smith's World Boxing Association (WBA) title to his existing belt.Berger, Phil (1987), "Tyson Unifies W.B.C.-W.B.A. Titles", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late City Final Edition, Section 5, Page 1, Column 4, March 8, 1987. 'Tyson mania' in the media was becoming rampant.Bamonte, Bryan., Bad man rising . The Daily Iowan, October 6, 2005. Retrieved April 17, 2007. He beat Pinklon Thomas in May with a knockout in the sixth round.Berger, Phil (1987), "Tyson Retains Title On Knockout In Sixth", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late City Final Edition, Section 5, Page 1, Column 2, May 31, 1987. On August 1 he took the International Boxing Federation (IBF) title from Tony Tucker in a twelve round unanimous decision.Berger, Phil (1987), "Boxing — Tyson Undisputed And Unanimous Titlist", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late City Final Edition, Section 1, Page 51, Column 1, August 2, 1987. He became the first heavyweight to own all three major belts – WBA, WBC, and IBF – at the same time. Another fight, in October of that year, ended with a victory for Tyson over 1984 Olympic super heavyweight gold medalist Tyrell Biggs by knockout in the seventh round.Berger, Phil (1987), "Tyson Retains Title In 7 Rounds", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late City Final Edition, Section 1, Page 51, Column 1, October 17, 1987. During this time, Tyson came to the attention of gaming company Nintendo. After witnessing one of Tyson's fights, Nintendo of America president, Minoru Arakawa was impressed by the fighter's "power and skill", prompting him to suggest Tyson be included in the upcoming Nintendo Entertainment System port of the Punch Out!! arcade game. In 1987, Nintendo released Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, which was well received and sold more than a million copies. Tyson had three fights in 1988. He faced Larry Holmes on January 22, 1988, and defeated the legendary former champion by a fourth round KO.Berger, Phil (1988), "Tyson Keeps Title With 3 Knockdowns in Fourth", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late City Final Edition, Section 1, Page 47, Column 5, January 23, 1988. This was the only knockout loss Holmes suffered in 75 professional bouts. In March, Tyson then fought contender Tony Tubbs in Tokyo, Japan, fitting in an easy two-round victory amid promotional and marketing work.Shapiro, Michael. (1988), "Tubbs's Challenge Was Brief and Sad", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late City Final Edition, Section A, Page 29, Column 1, March 22, 1988. On June 27, 1988, Tyson faced Michael Spinks. Spinks, who had taken the heavyweight championship from Larry Holmes via a 15-round decision in 1985, had not lost his title in the ring but was not recognized as champion by the major boxing organizations. Holmes had previously given up all but the IBF title, and that was eventually stripped from Spinks after he elected to fight Gerry Cooney (winning by a 5th-round TKO) rather than IBF Number 1 Contender Tony Tucker, as the Cooney fight provided him a larger purse. However, Spinks did become the lineal champion by beating Holmes and many (including ''Ring'' magazine) considered him to have a legitimate claim to being the true heavyweight champion. The bout was, at the time, the richest fight in history and expectations were very high. Boxing pundits were predicting a titanic battle of styles, with Tyson's aggressive infighting conflicting with Spinks' skillful out-boxing and footwork. The fight ended after 91 seconds when Tyson knocked Spinks out in the first round; many consider this to be the pinnacle of Tyson's fame and boxing ability.Berger, Phil. (1988), "Tyson Knocks Out Spinks at 1:31 of Round 1", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late City Final Edition, Section B, Page 7, Column 5, June 28, 1988. Spinks, previously unbeaten, would never fight professionally again. Controversy and upset During this period, Tyson's problems outside the ring were also starting to emerge. His marriage to Robin Givens was heading for divorce,SPORTS PEOPLE: BOXING; Tyson and Givens: Divorce Is Official, AP via New York Times, June 2, 1989. Retrieved April 17, 2007. and his future contract was being fought over by Don King and Bill Cayton.SPORTS PEOPLE: BOXING; King Accuses Cayton, New York Times, January 20, 1989. Retrieved April 17, 2007. In late 1988, Tyson parted with manager Bill Cayton and fired longtime trainer Kevin Rooney, the man many credit for honing Tyson's craft after the death of D'Amato. Following Rooney's departure, critics alleged that Tyson began to use the Peek-a-Boo style sporadically. Tyson insisted he hadn't altered the style that made him a world champion. In 1989, Tyson had only two fights amid personal turmoil. He faced the popular British boxer Frank Bruno in February. Bruno managed to stun Tyson at the end of the 1st round,Bruno vs Tyson, BBC TV. Retrieved March 26, 2007. although Tyson went on to knock out Bruno in the fifth round. Tyson then knocked out Carl "The Truth" Williams in one round in July.Berger, Phil (1989), "Tyson Stuns Williams With Knockout in 1:33", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late Edition-Final, Section 1, Page 45, Column 2, July 22, 1989. By 1990, Tyson seemed to have lost direction, and his personal life was in disarray amidst reports of less vigorous training prior to the Douglas match. In a fight on February 11, 1990, he lost the undisputed championship to Buster Douglas in Tokyo.Kincade, Kevin., "The Moments": Mike Tyson vs Buster Douglas , Eastsideboxing.com, July 12, 2005. Retrieved March 26, 2007. Tyson was a huge betting favorite; indeed, the Mirage, the only casino to put out odds for the fight, made Tyson a 42/1 favorite. However, Douglas was at an emotional peak after losing his mother to a stroke 23 days prior to the fight; Douglas fought the fight of his life. Contrary to reports that Tyson was out of shape, it has been noted at the time of the fight that he had pronounced muscles, an absence of body fat and weighed 220 and 1/2 pounds, only two pounds more than he had weighed when he beat Michael Spinks 20 months earlier. Mentally, however, Tyson was unprepared. He failed to find a way past Douglas's quick jab that had a reach advantage over his own. Tyson did catch Douglas with an uppercut in the eighth round and knocked him to the floor, but Douglas recovered sufficiently to hand Tyson a heavy beating in the subsequent two rounds. (After the fight, the Tyson camp would complain that the count was slow and that Douglas had taken longer than ten seconds to get to his feet.)Bellfield, Lee., Buster Douglas – Mike Tyson 1990, Saddoboxing.com, February 16, 2006. Retrieved April 25, 2007. Just 35 seconds into the 10th round, Douglas unleashed a brutal uppercut, followed by a four-punch combination of hooks that sent Tyson to the canvas for the first time in his career. He was counted out by referee Octavio Meyran. The knockout victory by Douglas over Tyson, the previously undefeated "baddest man on the planet" and arguably the most feared boxer in professional boxing at that time, has been described as one of the most shocking upsets in modern sports history.Staff, Page 2's List for top upset in sports history, ESPN.com, May 23, 2001. Retrieved March 26, 2007. After Douglas After the loss, Tyson recovered with first-round knockouts of Henry TillmanBerger, Phil (1990), "TYSON WINS IN 1st ROUND", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late Edition-Final, Section 8, Page 7, Column 4, June 17, 1990. and Alex StewartBerger, Phil (1990), "BOXING; Tyson Scores Round 1 Victory", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late Edition-Final, Section 8, Page 1, Column 5, December 9, 1990. in his next two fights. Tyson's victory over Tillman, the 1984 Olympic heavyweight gold medalist, enabled Tyson to avenge his amateur losses at Tillman's hands. These bouts set up an elimination match for another shot at the undisputed world heavyweight championship, which Evander Holyfield had taken from Douglas in his first defense of the title. Tyson, who was the number one contender, faced number two contender Donovan "Razor" Ruddock on March 18, 1991, in Las Vegas. Ruddock was seen as the most dangerous heavyweight around and was thought of as one of the hardest punching heavyweights. Tyson and Ruddock went back and forth for most of the fight, until referee Richard Steele controversially stopped the fight during the seventh round in favor of Tyson. This decision infuriated the fans in attendance, sparking a post-fight melee in the audience. The referee had to be escorted from the ring.Bellfield, Lee., March 1991-Mike Tyson vs. Razor Ruddock, Saddoboxing.com, March 13, 2005. Retrieved March 15, 2007. Tyson and Ruddock met again on June 28 that year, with Tyson knocking down Ruddock twice and winning a 12 round unanimous decision.Berger, Phil (1991), "Tyson Floors Ruddock Twice and Wins Rematch", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late Edition-Final, Section 1, Page 29, Column 5, June 29, 1991. A fight between Tyson and Holyfield for the undisputed championship was scheduled for November 8, 1991 at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, but Tyson pulled out after sustaining a rib cartilage injury during training. Rape conviction, prison, and conversion Tyson was arrested in July 1991 for the rape of 18-year-old Desiree Washington, Miss Black Rhode Island, in an Indianapolis hotel room. Tyson's rape trial took place in the Marion County superior court from January 26 to February 10, 1992. Partial corroboration of Washington's story came via testimony from Tyson's chauffeur, Virginia Foster, who confirmed Desiree Washington's state of shock after the incident. Further testimony came from Thomas Richardson, the emergency room physician who examined Washington more than 24 hours after the incident and confirmed that Washington's physical condition was consistent with rape. Under lead defense lawyer Vincent J. Fuller's direct examination, Tyson claimed that everything had taken place with Washington's full cooperation and he claimed not to have forced himself upon her. When he was cross-examined by lead prosecutor Gregory Garrison, Tyson denied claims that he had misled Washington and insisted that she wanted to have sex with him. Because of Tyson's hostile and defensive responses to the questions during cross-examination, some have speculated that his behavior made him unlikable to the jury who saw him as brutish and arrogant.Great American Trials; The Mike Tyson Trial, 1992; ISBN 1-57859-199-6; Copyright 1994; New England Publishing Associates Inc. Tyson was convicted on the rape charge on February 10, 1992 after the jury deliberated for nearly 10 hours.Muscatine, Alison., Tyson Found Guilty of Rape, Two Other Charges, The Washington Post via MIT-The Tech, February 11, 1992. Retrieved March 11, 2007. Alan Dershowitz, acting as Tyson's counsel, filed an appeal urging error of law in the Court's exclusion of evidence of the victim's past sexual conduct, the exclusion of three potential defense witnesses, and the lack of a jury instruction on honest and reasonable mistake of fact. The Indiana Court of Appeals ruled against Tyson in a 2–1 vote. On March 26, 1992, Tyson was sentenced to six years in prison along with four years of probation. Despite being 25 years old at the time of the crime, he was assigned to the Indiana Youth Center (now the Plainfield Correctional Facility) in April 1992,"Mike Tyson Assigned To Indiana Youth Center." Orlando Sentinel. April 16, 1992. Retrieved August 27, 2010. and he was released in March 1995 after serving less than three years of his six-year sentence.Berkow, Ira (1995), "After Three Years in Prison, Tyson Gains His Freedom", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late Edition – Final, Section 8, Page 1, Column 2, March 26, 1995. Hakeem Olajuwon claims that during his incarceration, Tyson converted to Islam. He took the Muslim name Malik Abdul Aziz. Due to his conviction, Tyson was required to register as a tier II sex offender under federal law. As of May 2016, he is so registered, as Michael Tyson, in Henderson, Nevada.Mike Tyson on the Nevada Sex Registry, Retrieved March 28, 2017. Comeback After being paroled from prison, Tyson easily won his comeback bouts against Peter McNeeley and Buster Mathis Jr.. Tyson's first comeback fight grossed more than US$96 million worldwide, including a United States record $63 million for PPV television. The fight was purchased by 1.52 million homes, setting both PPV viewership and revenue records.SPORTS PEOPLE: BOXING; Record Numbers for Fight, AP via New York Times, September 1, 2005. Retrieved March 31, 2007. The 89-second fight elicited criticism that Tyson's management lined up "tomato cans" to ensure easy victories for his return.Sandomir, Richard (1995), "TV SPORTS; Who Must Tyson Face Next? A Finer Brand of Tomato Can", ''The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late Edition – Final, Section B, Page 8, Column 1, August 22, 1995. TV Guide included the Tyson-McNeeley fight in their list of the 50 Greatest TV Sports Moments of All Time in 1998."50 Greatest TV Sports Moments of All Time", TV Guide, July 11, 1998 Tyson regained one belt by easily winning the WBC title against Frank Bruno in March 1996. It was the second fight between the two, and Tyson knocked Bruno out in the third round.Bellfield, Lee., March 1996 – Frank Bruno vs. Mike Tyson II, Saddoboxing.com, March 18, 2005. Retrieved March 26, 2007. In 1996, Lennox Lewis turned down a $13.5 million guarantee to fight Tyson. This would've been Lewis' highest fight purse to date. Lewis then accepted $4 million from Don King to step aside and allow Tyson to fight Bruce Seldon for an expected $30 million instead with the intention that if Tyson defeated Seldon, he would fight Lewis next. Tyson added the WBA belt by defeating champion Seldon in one round in September that year. Seldon was severely criticized and mocked in the popular press for seemingly collapsing to innocuous punches from Tyson.Gordon, Randy., Tyson-Seldon 1–1–1–1–1, Cyberboxingzone.com, September 4, 1996. Retrieved March 26, 2007. Tyson–Holyfield fights Tyson vs. Holyfield I Tyson attempted to defend the WBA title against Evander Holyfield, who was in the fourth fight of his own comeback. Holyfield had retired in 1994 following the loss of his championship to Michael Moorer. It was said that Don King and others saw former champion Holyfield, who was 34 at the time of the fight and a huge underdog, as a washed-up fighter.Cohen, Andrew., Evander Holyfield: God Helps Those Who Help Themselves, What is Enlightenment Magazine, Issue No. 15, 1999. Retrieved March 25, 2007. On November 9, 1996, in Las Vegas, Nevada, Tyson faced Holyfield in a title bout dubbed "Finally." In a surprising turn of events, Holyfield, who was given virtually no chance to win by numerous commentators,Shetty, Sanjeev., Holyfield makes history, BBC Sports, December 26, 2001. Retrieved April 17, 2007. defeated Tyson by TKO when referee Mitch Halpern stopped the bout in round 11.Katsilometes, John., Holyfield knocks fight out of Tyson, Las Vegas Review-Journal, November 10, 1996. Retrieved April 18, 2007. Holyfield became the second boxer to win a heavyweight championship belt three times. Holyfield's victory was marred by allegations from Tyson's camp of Holyfield's frequent headbuttsTyson camp objects to Halpern as referee, AP via Canoe.ca, June 26, 1997. Retrieved April 18, 2007. during the bout. Although the headbutts were ruled accidental by the referee, they would become a point of contention in the subsequent rematch.Tyson: 'I'd bite again', BBC Sports, October 4, 1999. Retrieved April 18, 2007. Tyson vs. Holyfield II and aftermath Tyson and Holyfield fought again on June 28, 1997. Originally, Halpern was supposed to be the referee, but after Tyson's camp protested, Halpern stepped aside in favor of Mills Lane.Lane late replacement, center of action, AP via Slam! Boxing, June 29, 1997. Retrieved March 9, 2007. The highly anticipated rematch was dubbed The Sound and the Fury, and it was held at the Las Vegas MGM Grand Garden Arena, site of the first bout. It was a lucrative event, drawing even more attention than the first bout and grossing $100 million. Tyson received $30 million and Holyfield $35 million, the highest paid professional boxing purses until 2007.Holyfield vs. Tyson – 'fight of the times', AP via Slam! Boxing, June 25, 1997. Retrieved March 9, 2007.Dahlberg, Tim. De La Hoya-Mayweather becomes richest fight in boxing history, AP via International Herald Tribune, May 9, 2007. Retrieved November 2, 2007. The fight was purchased by 1.99 million households, setting a pay-per-view buy rate record that stood until the May 5, 2007, De La Hoya-Mayweather boxing match. Soon to become one of the most controversial events in modern sports,ESPN25: Sports Biggest Controversies , ESPN.com. Retrieved March 9, 2007. the fight was stopped at the end of the third round, with Tyson disqualifiedTyson DQd for biting Holyfield, AP via Slam! Boxing, June 29, 1997. Retrieved March 9, 2007. for biting Holyfield on both ears. The first time Tyson bit him, the match was temporarily stopped. Referee Mills Lane deducted two points from Tyson and the fight resumed. However, after the match resumed, Tyson crunched again, resulting in his disqualification, and Holyfield won the match. One bite was severe enough to remove a piece of Holyfield's right ear, which was found on the ring floor after the fight.Buffery, Steve., Champ chomped by crazed Tyson, The Toronto Sun via Slam! Boxing, June 29, 1997. Retrieved March 9, 2007. Tyson later stated that his actions were retaliation for Holyfield repeatedly headbutting him without penalty. In the confusion that followed the ending of the bout and announcement of the decision, a near riot occurred in the arena and several people were injured.Dozens injured in mayhem following bout, AP via Slam! Boxing, June 29, 1997. Retrieved March 9, 2007. Tyson Holyfield II was the first heavyweight title fight in over 50 years to end in a disqualification. YouTube "Tyson vs Holyfield 2 full fight 18 min. 49 sec." As a subsequent fallout from the incident, US$3 million was immediately withheld from Tyson's $30-million purse by the Nevada state boxing commission (the most it could legally hold back at the time).Buffery, Steve., Officials may withhold Tyson's money, The Toronto Sun via Slam! Boxing, June 29, 1997. Retrieved March 9, 2007. Two days after the fight, Tyson issued a statement,The text of Mike Tyson's statement, AP via Slam! Boxing, July 30, 1997. Retrieved March 9, 2007. apologizing to Holyfield for his actions and asked not to be banned for life over the incident.Tyson: "I am sorry", AP via Slam! Boxing, July 30, 1997. Retrieved March 9, 2007. Tyson was roundly condemned in the news media but was not without defenders. Novelist and commentator Katherine Dunn wrote a column that criticized Holyfield's sportsmanship in the controversial bout and charged the news media with being biased against Tyson.Dunn, Katherine. DEFENDING TYSON, PDXS via cyberboxingzone.com, July 9, 1997. Retrieved April 18, 2007. On July 9, 1997, Tyson's boxing license was rescinded by the Nevada State Athletic Commission in a unanimous voice vote; he was also fined US$3 million and ordered to pay the legal costs of the hearing.Tyson banned for life, AP via Slam! Boxing, July 9, 1997. Retrieved March 10, 2007. As most state athletic commissions honor sanctions imposed by other states, this effectively made Tyson unable to box in the United States. The revocation was not permanent, as the commission voted 4–1 to restore Tyson's boxing license on October 18, 1998.Mike Tyson timeline, ESPN, January 29, 2002. Retrieved March 9, 2007. During his time away from boxing in 1998, Tyson made a guest appearance at WrestleMania XIV as an enforcer for the main event match between Shawn Michaels and Steve Austin. During this time, Tyson was also an unofficial member of Michaels' stable, D-Generation X. Tyson was paid $3 million for being guest enforcer of the match at WrestleMania XIV. 1999–2005 In January 1999, Tyson returned to the ring for a match against the South African Francois Botha. This match also ended in controversy. While Botha initially controlled the fight, Tyson allegedly attempted to break Botha's arms during a tie-up and both boxers were cautioned by the referee in the ill-tempered bout. Botha was ahead on points on all scorecards and was confident enough to mock Tyson as the fight continued. Nonetheless, Tyson landed a straight right-hand in the fifth round that knocked out Botha.Rusty Tyson finds the perfect punch, BBC News, January 17, 1999. Retrieved March 26, 2007. Critics noticed Tyson stopped using the bob and weave defense altogether following this return. Legal problems arose with Tyson once again. On February 5, 1999, Tyson was sentenced to a year's imprisonment, fined $5,000, and ordered to serve two years probation along with undergoing 200 hours of community service for assaulting two motorists after a traffic accident on August 31, 1998.Tyson jailed over road rage, BBC News, February 6, 1999. Retrieved March 27, 2007. He served nine months of that sentence. After his release, he fought Orlin Norris on October 23, 1999. Tyson knocked down Norris with a left hook thrown after the bell sounded to end the first round. Norris injured his knee when he went down and said that he was unable to continue. Consequently, the bout was ruled a no contest.Feour, Royce., No-contest; more trouble, Las Vegas Review-Journal, October 24, 1999. Retrieved March 15, 2007. In 2000, Tyson had three fights. The first match was staged at the MEN Arena at Manchester, England against Julius Francis. Following controversy as to whether Tyson was allowed into the country, he took four minutes to knock out Francis, ending the bout in the second round.Tyson wastes little time, BBC Sport, January 30, 2000. Retrieved March 14, 2007. He also fought Lou Savarese in June 2000 in Glasgow, winning in the first round; the fight lasted only 38 seconds. Tyson continued punching after the referee had stopped the fight, knocking the referee to the floor as he tried to separate the boxers.Tyson fight ends in farce, BBC Sport, June 25, 2000. Retrieved March 14, 2007. In October, Tyson fought the similarly controversial Andrew Golota,Gregg, John., Iron Mike Makes Golota Quit, BoxingTimes.com, October 20, 2000. Retrieved March 14, 2007. winning in round three after Gołota was unable to continue due to a broken jaw. The result was later changed to no contest after Tyson refused to take a pre-fight drug test and then tested positive for marijuana in a post-fight urine test.Associated Press. (2001), "PLUS: BOXING; Tyson Tests Positive For Marijuana", The New York Times, Sports Desk, Late City Final Edition, Section D, Page 5, Column 4, January 19, 2001. Tyson fought only once in 2001, beating Brian Nielsen in Copenhagen with a seventh round TKO.Brutal Tyson wins in seven, BBC Sport, October 14, 2001. Retrieved March 25, 2007. Lewis vs. Tyson -Tyson fight that took place on June 8, 2002, was one of the most anticipated heavyweight fights in years.]] Tyson once again had the opportunity to fight for a heavyweight championship in 2002. Lennox Lewis held the WBC, IBF, IBO and Lineal titles at the time. As promising fighters, Tyson and Lewis had sparred at a training camp in a meeting arranged by Cus D'Amato in 1984.Rafael, Dan., Lewis vs. Tyson: The prequel, USA Today, June 3, 2002. Retrieved April 25, 2007. Tyson sought to fight Lewis in Nevada for a more lucrative box-office venue, but the Nevada Boxing Commission refused him a license to box as he was facing possible sexual assault charges at the time.Mike Tyson rap sheet, CBC.ca, January 12, 2007. Retrieved April 25, 2007. Two years prior to the bout, Tyson had made several inflammatory remarks to Lewis in an interview following the Savarese fight. The remarks included the statement "I want your heart, I want to eat your children."York, Anthony., "I want to eat your children, ..., Salon.com, June 28, 2000. Retrieved March 26, 2007. On January 22, 2002, the two boxers and their entourages were involved in a brawl at a New York press conference to publicize the planned event.AP, Tyson media circus takes center stage, ESPN.com, January 22, 2002. Retrieved March 14, 2007. A few weeks later, the Nevada State Athletic Commission refused to grant Tyson a license for the fight, and the promoters had to make alternative arrangements. After multiple states balked at granting Tyson a license, the fight eventually occurred on June 8 at the Pyramid Arena in Memphis, Tennessee. Lewis dominated the fight and knocked out Tyson with a right hook in the eighth round. Tyson was respectful after the fight and praised Lewis on his victory.Lewis stuns Tyson for famous win, BBC Sport, June 9, 2002. Retrieved March 14, 2007. This fight was the highest-grossing event in pay-per-view history at that time, generating $106.9 million from 1.95 million buys in the USA. Later career, bankruptcy and retirement In another Memphis fight on February 22, 2003, Tyson beat fringe contender Clifford Etienne 49 seconds into round one. The pre-fight was marred by rumors of Tyson's lack of fitness. Some said that he took time out from training to party in Las Vegas and get a new facial tattoo.Etienne's night ends 49 seconds into first round, AP via ESPN.com, February 22, 2003. Retrieved March 15, 2007. This eventually proved to be Tyson's final professional victory in the ring. In August 2003, after years of financial struggles, Tyson finally filed for bankruptcy.Tyson files for bankruptcy, BBC Sport, August 3, 2002. Retrieved March 15, 2007.In re Michael G. Tyson, Chapter 11 petition, August 1, 2003, case no. 03-41900-alg, U.S. Bankruptcy Court for the Southern District of New York. In 2003, amid all his economic troubles, he was named by The Ring at number 16, right behind Sonny Liston, among the 100 greatest punchers of all time. On August 13, 2003, Tyson entered the ring for a face-to-face confrontation against K-1 fighting phenom, Bob Sapp, immediately after Sapp's win against Kimo Leopoldo in Las Vegas. K-1 signed Tyson to a contract with the hopes of making a fight happen between the two, but Tyson's felony history made it impossible for him to obtain a visa to enter Japan, where the fight would have been most profitable. Alternative locations were discussed, but the fight ultimately failed to happen.K-1 Reports Official Mike Tyson Fight. Tysontalk.com (April 15, 2004). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. On July 30, 2004, Tyson had a match against British boxer Danny Williams in another comeback fight, and this time, staged in Louisville, Kentucky. Tyson dominated the opening two rounds. The third round was even, with Williams getting in some clean blows and also a few illegal ones, for which he was penalized. In the fourth round, Tyson was unexpectedly knocked out. After the fight, it was revealed that Tyson was trying to fight on one leg, having torn a ligament in his other knee in the first round. This was Tyson's fifth career defeat.Williams shocks Tyson, BBC Sports, July 31, 2004. Retrieved March 15, 2007. He underwent surgery for the ligament four days after the fight. His manager, Shelly Finkel, claimed that Tyson was unable to throw meaningful right-hand punches since he had a knee injury.Tyson camp blames injury, BBC Sports, July 31, 2004. Retrieved March 15, 2007. On June 11, 2005, Tyson stunned the boxing world by quitting before the start of the seventh round in a close bout against journeyman Kevin McBride. In the 2008 documentary Tyson, he stated that he fought McBride for a payday, that he did not anticipate winning, that he was in poor physical condition and fed up with taking boxing seriously. After losing three of his last four fights, Tyson said he would quit boxing because he felt he had lost his passion for the sport.Tyson quits boxing after defeat, BBC Sport, June 12, 2005. Retrieved March 14, 2007. When Tyson fired everyone working for him and got new accountants in 2000, they prepared a statement showing he started the year $3.3 million in the hole but made $65.7 million. "The problem was that I spent $62 million that year,' Tyson said, "I just said to myself, Wow, this is over. Now I can go out and really have fun.". In August 2007, Tyson pleaded guilty to drug possession and driving under the influence in an Arizona court, which stemmed from an arrest in December where authorities said Tyson, who has a long history of legal problems, admitted to using cocaine that day and to being addicted to the drug. Exhibition tour To help pay off his debts, Tyson returned to the ring in 2006 for a series of four-round exhibitions against journeyman heavyweight Corey "T-Rex" Sanders in Youngstown, Ohio. Tyson, without headgear at 5 ft 10.5 in and 216 pounds, was in quality shape, but far from his prime against Sanders, with headgear at 6 ft 8 in and 293 pounds, a loser of his last seven pro bouts and nearly blind from a detached retina in his left eye. Tyson appeared to be "holding back" in these exhibitions to prevent an early end to the "show". "If I don't get out of this financial quagmire there's a possibility I may have to be a punching bag for somebody. The money I make isn't going to help my bills from a tremendous standpoint, but I'm going to feel better about myself. I'm not going to be depressed", explained Tyson about the reasons for his "comeback". Legacy A 1998 ranking of "The Greatest Heavyweights of All-Time" by ''Ring'' magazine placed Tyson at No.14 on the list. Despite criticism of facing underwhelming competition during his run as champion, Tyson's knockout power and intimidation factor made him the sport's most dynamic box office attraction. According to Douglas Quenqua of The New York Times, "The 1990s began with Mike Tyson, considered by many to be the last great heavyweight champion, losing his title to the little-known Buster Douglas. Seven years later, Mr. Tyson bit Evander Holyfield's ear in a heavyweight champion bout — hardly a proud moment for the sport." In Ring Magazine's list of the 80 Best Fighters of the Last 80 Years, released in 2002, Tyson was ranked at No. 72. He is ranked No. 16 on Ring Magazine's 2003 list of 100 greatest punchers of all time. On June 12, 2011, Tyson was inducted to the International Boxing Hall of Fame alongside legendary Mexican champion Julio César Chávez, light welterweight champion Kostya Tszyu, and actor/screenwriter Sylvester Stallone.Boxers Chavez, Tszyu and Tyson Elected to Int'l Boxing Hall of Fame – . Ibhof.com (December 7, 2010). Retrieved on November 25, 2011. Life after boxing in October 2006]] In an interview with USA Today published on June 3, 2005, Tyson said, "My whole life has been a waste – I've been a failure." He continued: "I just want to escape. I'm really embarrassed with myself and my life. I want to be a missionary. I think I could do that while keeping my dignity without letting people know they chased me out of the country. I want to get this part of my life over as soon as possible. In this country nothing good is going to come of me. People put me so high; I wanted to tear that image down."Saraceno, Jon., Tyson: 'My whole life has been a waste', USAToday.com, June 2, 2005. Retrieved March 11, 2007. Tyson began to spend much of his time tending to his 350 pigeons in Paradise Valley, an upscale enclave near Phoenix, Arizona.Tyson has flown coop in new home, AP via MSNBC.com, June 22, 2005. Retrieved March 27, 2007. Tyson has stayed in the limelight by promoting various websites and companies.Henderson, Kenneth. A Look at Mike Tyson's Life after Boxing, ringsidereport.com, June 20, 2002. Retrieved April 28, 2007. In the past Tyson had shunned endorsements, accusing other athletes of putting on a false front to obtain them.Saraceno, Jon., Tyson shows good-guy side with kids, USA Today, June 6, 2002. Retrieved April 27, 2007. Tyson has held entertainment boxing shows at a casino in Las VegasBirch, Paul., Tyson reduced to Vegas turn, BBC Sports, September 13, 2002. Retrieved April 27, 2007. and started a tour of exhibition bouts to pay off his numerous debts.Debt-ridden Tyson returns to ring, '' BBC Sports'', September 29, 2006. Retrieved March 27, 2007. On December 29, 2006, Tyson was arrested in Scottsdale, Arizona, on suspicion of DUI and felony drug possession; he nearly crashed into a police SUV shortly after leaving a nightclub. According to a police probable-cause statement, filed in Maricopa County Superior Court, "Tyson admitted to using drugs today and stated he is an addict and has a problem."Gaynor, Tim., Mike Tyson arrested on cocaine charges, Reuters via Yahoo.com, December 30, 2007. Retrieved March 15, 2007. Tyson pleaded not guilty on January 22, 2007 in Maricopa County Superior Court to felony drug possession and paraphernalia possession counts and two misdemeanor counts of driving under the influence of drugs. On February 8 he checked himself into an inpatient treatment program for "various addictions" while awaiting trial on the drug charges.Khan, Chris., Boxing: Tyson enters rehab facility , AP via The Albuquerque Tribune, February 8, 2007. Retrieved March 6, 2007. On September 24, 2007, Tyson pleaded guilty to possession of cocaine and driving under the influence. He was convicted of these charges in November 2007 and sentenced to 24 hours in jail. After his release, he was ordered to serve three years probation and undergo 360 hours community service. Prosecutors had requested a year-long jail sentence, but the judge praised Tyson for seeking help with his drug problems.BBC NEWS, Tyson Jailed on Drugs Charges, news.bbc.com, November 19, 2007. Retrieved November 19, 2007. On November 11, 2009, Tyson was arrested after getting into a scuffle at Los Angeles International airport with a photographer. No charges were filed. Tyson has taken acting roles in movies and television, most famously playing a fictionalized version of himself in the 2009 film The Hangover. In September 2011, Tyson gave an interview in which he made comments about former Alaska governor Sarah Palin that included crude and violent descriptions of interracial sex. These comments were then reprinted on the Daily Caller website. Journalist Greta van Susteren criticized Tyson and the Daily Caller over the comments, which she described as "smut" and "violence against women". After debuting a one-man show in Las Vegas, Tyson teamed up with director Spike Lee and brought the show to Broadway in August 2012. In February 2013, Tyson took his one-man show Mike Tyson: Undisputed Truth on a 36-city, three-month national tour. Tyson talks about his personal and professional life on stage. The one-man show was aired on HBO on November 16, 2013. In October 2012, Tyson launched the Mike Tyson Cares Foundation. The mission of the Mike Tyson Cares Foundation is to "give kids a fighting chance" by providing innovative centers that provide for the comprehensive needs of kids from broken homes. In August 2013, Tyson teamed up with Acquinity Interactive CEO Garry Jonas to form Iron Mike Productions, a boxing promotions company, formerly known as Acquinity Sports. In September 2013, Tyson was featured on a six-episode television series on Fox Sports 1 that documented his personal and private life entitled "Being Mike Tyson". In November 2013, Tyson released his book Undisputed Truth, which also made it on The New York Times Best Seller list. An animated series named Mike Tyson Mysteries, featuring Tyson solving mysteries in the style of Scooby-Doo, premiered on Adult Swim in late October 2014. In early March 2015, Tyson appeared on the track "Iconic" on Madonna's album Rebel Heart. Tyson says some lines at the beginning of the song. In late March 2015, Ip Man 3 was announced. With Donnie Yen reprising his role as the titular character, Bruce Lee's martial arts master, Ip Man, while Mike Tyson has been confirmed to join the cast. Principal photography began on March 25, 2015, and was premiered in Hong Kong on December 16, 2015. In January 2017, Tyson launched his Youtube channel with Shots Studios, a comedy video and comedy music production company with young digital stars like Lele Pons and Rudy Mancuso. Tyson's channel includes parody music videos and comedy sketches. In May 2017, Tyson published his second book, Iron Ambition,Iron Ambition by Mike Tyson, Blue Rider Press which details his time with trainer and surrogate father Cus D'Amato. Personal life , which he purchased and lived in during the 1980s. ]] Tyson resides in Seven Hills, Nevada. He has been married three times. He has fathered seven children, one deceased, by three women; in addition to his biological children, Tyson includes the oldest daughter of his second wife as one of his own. His first marriage was to actress Robin Givens, from February 7, 1988 to February 14, 1989. Givens was famous for her work on the sitcom Head of the Class. Tyson's marriage to Givens was especially tumultuous, with allegations of violence, spousal abuse and mental instability on Tyson's part. Matters came to a head when Tyson and Givens gave a joint interview with Barbara Walters on the ABC TV newsmagazine show 20/20 in September 1988, in which Givens described life with Tyson as "torture, pure hell, worse than anything I could possibly imagine."Wife Discusses Tyson, AP via New York Times, September 30, 1988. Retrieved April 24, 2007. Givens also described Tyson as "manic depressive" on national television while Tyson looked on with an intent and calm expression. A month later, Givens announced that she was seeking a divorce from the allegedly abusive Tyson. They had no children but she reported having had a miscarriage; Tyson reports that she was never pregnant and only used that to get him to marry her. During their marriage, the couple lived in a mansion in Bernardsville, New Jersey.Gross, Ken. "As Wife Robin Givens Splits for the Coast, Mike Tyson Rearranges the Furniture", People, October 17, 1988. Retrieved March 21, 2011. "The food lies untouched. The only sounds across the breakfast table in the Bernardsville, N.J., mansion are the loud silences of words being swallowed.Finally, Robin Givens, 24, star of the ABC-TV sitcom Head of the Class, pushes herself away from the table and announces, 'I have to pack.' 'Me, too,' says her husband, Mike Tyson, 22, the world heavyweight boxing champion. Suddenly the Sunday morning atmosphere is tense and full of menace."via Associated Press. Mike Tyson Chronology, USA Today, June 12, 2005. Retrieved March 21, 2011. "Oct. 2, 1988 – Police go to Tyson's Bernardsville, N.J., home after he hurls furniture out the window and forces Givens and her mother to flee the house." His second marriage was to Monica Turner from April 19, 1997 to January 14, 2003. At the time of the divorce filing, Turner worked as a pediatric resident at Georgetown University Medical Center in Washington, D.C.The Smoking Gun: Archive, The Smoking Gun. Retrieved March 30, 2007. She is the sister of Michael Steele, the former Lieutenant Governor of Maryland and former Republican National Committee Chairman. Turner filed for divorce from Tyson in January 2002, claiming that he committed adultery during their five-year marriage, an act that "has neither been forgiven nor condoned." The couple had two children; son Amir, and daughter Rayna. On May 25, 2009, Tyson's four-year-old daughter Exodus was found by her seven-year-old brother Miguel, unconscious and tangled in a cord, dangling from an exercise treadmill. The child's mother untangled her, administered CPR and called for medical attention. She died of her injuries on May 26, 2009. Eleven days after his daughter's death, Tyson wed for the third time, to longtime girlfriend Lakiha "Kiki" Spicer, age 32, exchanging vows on Saturday, June 6, 2009, in a short, private ceremony at the La Bella Wedding Chapel at the Las Vegas Hilton. They have two children; daughter, Milan, and son, Morocco. Tyson has been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. While on the American talk show ''The View in early May 2010, Tyson revealed that he is now forced to live paycheck to paycheck.Mike Tyson – Tyson: 'I'm Totally Broke'. Contactmusic.com. Retrieved on November 25, 2011. He went on to say: "I'm totally destitute and broke. But I have an awesome life, I have an awesome wife who cares about me. ... I'm totally broke. I had a lot of fun. It broke just happened. I'm very grateful. I don't deserve to have the wife that I have; I don't deserve the kids that I have, but I do, and I'm very grateful." In March 2011, Tyson appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show to discuss his new Animal Planet reality series, Taking on Tyson. In the interview with DeGeneres, Tyson discussed some of the ways he had improved his life in the past two years, including sober living and a vegan diet. However, in August 2013 he admitted publicly that he had lied about his sobriety and was on the verge of death from alcoholism. In December 2013, during an interview with Fox News, Tyson talked about his progress with sobriety and how being in the company of good people has made him want to be a better and more humble person. Tyson also talked about religion and said that he is very grateful to be a Muslim and that he needs Allah. He also revealed that he is no longer vegan after four years. In 2015, Tyson announced that he was supporting Donald Trump's presidential candidacy. Tyson is a supporter of Scottish football club Rangers F.C. In popular culture At the height of his fame and career in the late 1980s and throughout the 1990s, Tyson was one of the most recognized sports personalities in the world. Apart from his many sporting accomplishments, his outrageous and controversial behavior in the ring and in his private life has kept him in the public eye and in the courtroom.ESPN25: The 25 Most Outrageous Characters , ESPN25.com. Retrieved April 1, 2007. As such, Tyson has appeared in myriad popular media in cameo appearances in film and television. He has also been featured in video games and as a subject of parody or satire. The Blackstreet single "Booti Call" was written about Tyson's rape trial and conviction. Boogie Down Productions' 1992 song "Say Gal" also addressed the rape trial. The film Tyson was released in 1995 and was directed by Uli Edel. It explores the life of Mike Tyson, from the death of his guardian and trainer Cus D'Amato to his rape conviction. Tyson is played by Michael Jai White. Published in 2007, author Joe Layden's book The Last Great Fight: The Extraordinary Tale of Two Men and How One Fight Changed Their Lives Forever, chronicled the lives of Tyson and Douglas before and after their heavyweight championship fight. The book received positive reviews and claimed the fight was essentially the beginning of the end of boxing's popularity in mainstream sports. In 2008, the critically acclaimed documentary Tyson premiered at the annual Cannes Film Festival in France. The film was directed by James Toback and has interviews with Tyson and clips of his fights and from his personal life. He is the titular character in Mike Tyson Mysteries, which started airing on October 27, 2014 on Adult Swim. In 2016, Tyson starred in the documentary film Nine Legends where he discussed his time involved in the WWE. Professional boxing record Pay-per-view bouts Awards and honors Humane letters The Central State University in Wilberforce, Ohio, in 1989 awarded Tyson an honorary doctorate in humane letters: "Mike demonstrates that hard work, determination and perseverance can enable one to overcome any obstacles". Boxing *''Ring'' magazine Prospect of the Year (1985) *2× ''Ring'' magazine Fighter of the Year (1986, 1988) *2× Sugar Ray Robinson Award winner (1987, 1989) *BBC Sports Personality of the Year Overseas Personality (1989) *International Boxing Hall of Fame inductee (Class of 2011) *"Guirlande d'Honneur" by the FICTS (Milan, 2010) Professional wrestling * WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2012) Acting * 2009 Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy (as a cast member of The Hangover) See also *List of lineal boxing world champions *List of undisputed boxing champions *List of heavyweight boxing champions *List of WBA world champions *List of WBC world champions *List of IBF world champions *[[List of The Ring world champions|List of The Ring world champions]] References External links * *Tyson on Tour website * *Mike Tyson's amateur boxing becord * *Joyce Carol Oates on Mike Tyson, 1986–1997 *[http://sportsillustrated.cnn.com/multimedia/photo_gallery/2005/06/13/tyson.history/content.1.html June 2005 SI Tyson retrospective photo gallery] *Profile at Online World of Wrestling *"The Suburbanization of Mike Tyson", New York Times Magazine, March 15, 2011 *Mike Tyson. Title Fight Stats – Reference book *Mike Tyson Film Takes a Swing at His Old Image by Tim Arango, The New York Times, May 11, 2008 *State of Nevada Sexual Offenders Registry Home Page * }} |years=1996}} }} Category:Mike Tyson Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:African-American boxers Category:African-American Muslims Category:African-American professional wrestlers Category:American male boxers Category:American male professional wrestlers Category:American people convicted of assault Category:American people convicted of drug offenses Category:American people convicted of rape Category:American prisoners and detainees Category:Boxers from New York Category:Converts to Islam Category:Criminals from New York City Category:D-Generation X members Category:International Boxing Federation champions Category:International Boxing Hall of Fame inductees Category:National Golden Gloves champions Category:20th-century American criminals Category:People from Bedford–Stuyvesant, Brooklyn Category:People from Bernardsville, New Jersey Category:People with bipolar disorder Category:Prisoners and detainees of Indiana Category:Sportspeople from Las Vegas Category:World Boxing Association champions Category:World Boxing Council champions Category:World heavyweight boxing champions Category:Mixed martial arts referees Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:The Ring magazine champions Category:Participants in Bulgarian reality television series